Hell Hath No Fury
by TOMOdachi-Dayo
Summary: All hell breaks loose, and only one kiss can save mankind. One-shot. EijixTomo


**Disclaimer: **Seriously; I don't. I'm just a wannabe. :D

**Warnings:** Fluff. OOCness. Grammar. Spelling. Punctuations. Crap. Failtardism. The usual. XD

**Pairing(s):** EijixTomo, because I'm obsessing over it right now.

**Summary:** All hell breaks loose, and only one kiss can save mankind.

**Rating:** Pairing-wise, safe. Not sure about the writing style.

**Author's Notes:** I don't know what just happened, but EijiTomo and RyoTomo held me captive. Seriously. *___* I've been obsessing over it like a madwoman. And because of that, I give you a fresh EijiXTomo One-shot~! :D

**P.S.:** Criticisms are highly appreciated! ^__^ Comments and suggestions are deeply loved! Flames are extravagantly entertaining! :D

* * *

Hell Hath No Fury

Kikumaru Eiji likes romance films, but not the really cheesy ones unlike his girlfriend, Osakada Tomoka. But it's not like he's in the position to argue. He knows how bad Tomoka's temper is, so that's why on the day they are supposed to watch a movie over at his house, Eiji had no choice but to concede to whatever his girlfriend wants to watch.

Apparently and as expected, Tomoka bought several CDs—all being cheesy, romantic films. Even the titles are romantically retarded. "Only You", "I Will Always Be By Your Side", "You Take My Breath Away", "Forever Yours", "Not Even Death Can Tear Us Apart", "You Complete Me", Eiji nearly gagged as he read the titles one by one.

"Saa~ Kikumaru-sempai! What do you want to watch?" Tomoka grinned, handing him the CDs.

"…I'm fine with all. You decide nya~," Eiji answered with a crooked and quivering smile. He doesn't really have an option here, does he?

The girl released a pleased look. "If you say so, sempai!" Tomoka excitedly gazed at the CDs, and after some moments of balancing and deciding, she victoriously raised a CD. "Let's watch 'I Will Always Be By Your Side'!"

Eiji could feel his jaws slowly dropping.

"Terrific," he grumbled.

* * *

"_Yuki-chan, you know how much I love you, but I think I'm not the one who could make you happy! Maybe they're right. Maybe Akira can make you happier."_

"_That's not true Mizuko-kun! You're the only one I love and you know that! I want you to be always by my side. Don't ever leave me, please; otherwise, I…I…I don't know how to live without you!!"_

"_Oh, Yuki-chan! Do you know how much I love you?"_

"_Eh? How much do you love me…? _

"_Yes. I love you so much that the whole world can just drown, and I won't care as long as you're by my side."_

"_Mizuno-kun…I love you!"_

"_I love you too, Yuki-chan!"_

Osakada Tomoka sniffed as she watched the credits of the movie. She wiped off her tears using her green handkerchief, and still sniffing, she said with a trembling yet happy voice, "I—I—I just…just love happy endings!! Weren't you touched, Kikumaru-sempai? Despite the evil Akira, Mizuno-kun and Yuki-chan were able to fight for their love. What if that was us? And Ryoma-sama is Akira!! What would you do? Do you love me enough to fight off Ryoma-sama and win over my love??"

Silence.

"…Kikumaru-sempai?"

Silence.

"…"

Tomoka abruptly jerked her head to the side, her eyes slowly twitching as she watched a snoring Kikumaru Eiji while hugging his bear.

"KI-KU-MA-RU-SEM-PAI!!" Tomoka gritted her teeth out of sheer anger as she started to throw pillows at the sleeping boy. And when the pillows ran out, she started throwing the CDs. Oh, the violence.

"T-T-To-Tomo-chan!" Eiji exclaimed with a trembling smile as he hid behind the couch for protection. "Calm down, will you?"

"I. AM. CALM!!" Tomoka forced out a smile which turned out to be very grotesque, and this very moment was the one that taught Eiji the word 'shit'. "How can you possibly sleep all throughout the movie?!"

"I did NOT sleep all throughout nya~!" the redhead lied. "I just…uhh…just slept at the last part!!"

His answer just made Tomoka twitch even more. Strike 1.

"Just slept at the last part?" she repeated, smiling and twitching annoyingly. "But the last part IS the best part!!" At this very moment she could have thrown him something, but it seems like she had already thrown everything at reach.

"Hoi~! Can't we talk this out?"

Tomoka paused, reconsidering what her boyfriend had suggested. She cocked an eyebrow, and with a stern and snobby look, she answered, "Very well then. I'll only forgive you if you're able to answer this question correctly."

Eiji gulped. Oh boy.

"Tell me Kikumaru-sempai: how much do you love me?"

"Eh?" Eiji asked with a nervous grin. "Eto…I love Tomo-chan more than a…err…" The acrobat scanned the living room, like as if it can give him the right answer. "I love Tomo-chan more than a thousand KikuBears!!" he proclaimed with a huge beam which only faltered when he saw the girl's reaction.

"NOT IMPRESSIVE!" Tomoka shrieked. "Mattaku! How can you say that when you preferred hugging that stupid bear over me during the movie?!"

"Hoi!! KikuBear is not a stupid bear!!" Eiji defended, but regretted it right after.

Tomoka's eyebrows shuddered, annoyed and infuriated. Strike 2.

"You don't love me."

"Nya~?"

"Kikumaru-sempai, you don't love me," Tomoka dramatically said. "I expected this day to be romantic, and this is how it turned out to be. I wanted you to sweep me off my feet, recite me a ballad, a sonnet, or even a haiku is fine!" she pouted.

Eiji could only grin due to the absurdity of the situation. "Hoi-Hoi Tomo-chan! You know how much I love you even though I don't sweep you off your feet, or write you a ballad or a sonnet or a haiku."

Tomoka rolled her eyes. "Right."

"Nya~!! It's true!!"

"Yeah, sure," she frowned. She gathered the CDs and placed them inside her orange backpack. Strapping it to her shoulder, Tomoka turned back to Eiji and said in a disappointed manner, "I'm tired now, sempai. I'll see you tomorrow."

She turned around again, but before she can even take a step, something held her hand and pushed her downward. Before she knew it, she was leaning backwards and her Kikumaru-sempai was on top of her, with his lips planted against hers.

When he pulled back, a blush was evident on his cheeks as he asked, "Hoi~ are you happy now?"

At first, Tomoka couldn't answer; she was too overwhelmed. But later on she produced a huge smile and said, "Do you want to know how much I love you, sempai?"

"…Nya?"

"I love you so much that you're forgiven for what you did!" Tomoka gave him a devious grin as she continued, "And because you're forgiven, let's go watch another movie!" she announced as she pulled out the same CDs from her backpack.

"Hoi!! Not again!!"

"Nanda?" Tomoka twitched. "Do you have any problems with that, sempai?"

To his misery, Eiji could only wag his head. "None at all, Osakada-sama. None at all."


End file.
